Review:6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase/Berrybrick
/ReviewerProfile}} How would you rate 6858 Catwoman Catcycle City Chase? Like having a traffic light dropped on your head 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Purr-fect 5/5 This is one of two Super Heroes sets I got for Christmas, the other being 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase (which hopefully I will review soon). This is currently (as of December 27, 2011) the smallest of the Super Heroes line, and pretty much a remake of 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit, which also featured Catwoman on a motorcycle fleeing from Batman. 6858-2.jpg|This set Batman set.jpg|7779 Box/Instructions The dark blue box shows the scene of Batman chasing Catwoman down a street with newspapers flying, crates upturned, and a stoplight plunging perilously towards Catwoman. There is a 1:1 scale image of Batman without the jetpack at the top of the box. The back of the box gives pictures of how the stop-light drops and a less exciting image of the set. Both pictures are against a bright yellow backdrop, which I'm not so fond of, but it's not the front of the box at least. On the top of the box are the logos for LEGO and DC Universe as well as SUPER HEROES in large, golden letters. There is a cartoony picture of a blue suited Batman in the upper right hand corner. The instruction book has the same image as the front. The inside has a nice light blue background, and you can easily tell between black and gray pieces now, black pieces have a white outline which makes a nice difference, not that there are too many pieces to mix up here. Even though a comic isn't included, there is a short comic in the back of the instructios, which I really don't understand. In the back, there are ads for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, the three DC Ultrabuilds, and for the LEGO Club. Parts The set includes 89 pieces which is okay for a licensed set of this size. Of the five molded parts I've noticed which are exclusive to sets in the DC Universe line, this set has two-Batman's "wings" and Catwoman's cowl (which has the eyes closer together than before). Besides the wings and cowl, Catwoman's new face and torso, as well as the two printed newspapers are included. As for rare parts, there is a Hassansin claw (as well as an extra), Catwoman's whip, the purple motorcycle (only the second set to include this), the new 1x1 round piece in silver (and another extra one), and the Transparent diamond is not so common for smaller sets. There are no stickers included. Minifigures There are two minifigures included- and Catwoman. The minifigures are probably the main draw, and both are great and very detailed. Batman This variation of Batman seems to be a cross between three previous ones from the original line. Batman has an Earth Blue cowl, which was previously exclusive to the two Batman sets from 2007. The face is okay, but looks too much like Superman's, only younger and with a white headband. The head is double sided, with a scowl on one side and a large smirk on the other. If it wasn't for the smirk (which reminds me of the campy Adam West Batman), I would actually prefer the original face to this one. I like the torso more than the original, mostly because it has my favorite Batsymobol with the rounded appearance and yellow background and backprinting. The jet-pack is really spectacular with the batwings, I only wish we could get them in Black (for a Man-Bat I'm hoping to make) and uses some rare pieces like the new 1X1 round plate, a Hassassin claw, and an old SNOT piece which I've never had a lot of. Catwoman Catwoman was one of the first Super Heroes minifigures we saw back at Comic-con, and as many people pointed out, she hasn't changed too much. I both love and hate this Catwoman. First of all, the eyes on her cowl are closer together, so she can actually see out of the eye holes without her eyes being really far apart (when the side of the head with the normal eyes is looking out) and her feminine curves don't cut through her shoulders like the original, something I always hated. However, I don't like her face. I was excited that her visor would give her the appearance of having white Comic-book styled eyes, unlike the original's silver, but I was disappointed to find that they're light blue with white printing at the top, which gives a weird affect. I would of preffered either solid blue, or solid white. There is also the problem of her purple lips, which blend in too much. I would of liked red, like the original's. Also, Catwoman's smirking lips are the same as Poison Ivy's and Quinn]'s (save for colour, and Harley's are mirrored). I really would of liked her to have a more unique expression. Things to note about the new Catwoman: *Double sided face (normal eyes and comic book eyes) **The original also had a double sided face *Backprinting *Cowl with eyes closer together The Build First, you build Batman and his jet-pack, then Catwoman and her motorcycle, and the street corner lastly. There really isn't anything to be learned, and as you would probably expect, the build is easy. The mailbox, jetpack, and traffic light are all done really well though. This is not a set to get for building experience. The Completed Model This is one of those sets that you'd get for the minifigures, not so much to model. However, I'm sure younger children could have a blast having Batman chase Catwoman around in a circle. I like the motorcycle and jet-pack, and I'm sure that they'll find uses in the displays I'm planning. The street corner is a little less satisfying, it uses a large triangle piece rather than a couple 2xwhatever plates as I thought. If it wasn't for this triangle piece, it would of been easier to connect to a City, and it pretty much blows away my plan of connecting it to the bank in 6864 Batmobile and Two-Face Chase. And before I forget, the falling trafic light is a very good idea for a playfeature in a small set, because it isn't something you see to often, but I don't really like it, Catwoman is really going to be hurt when that falls on her… Summary This is the kind of set that you'd get for the extremely well done figures (even though I have a few nit-picks about Catwoman), when I first built them, I couldn't believe how much detail was on minifigures, it pretty much blew away my minifigure collection which I thought was incredibly detailed. Now they are only detailed. If you already own 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit and are pleased with your Catwoman, I wouldn't recomend this set, unless you are after Batman's jet-pack and the newspapers. I would recomend this to somebody interested in the figures, newspapers, and jetpack and a Super Heroes completionist. Otherwise, skip it. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Batman Reviews